Deseo
by HanaHana
Summary: " Sí que es verdad que eres una Niña Demonio . Robin esbozó una sonrisa ante las palabras de Law, pero pronto quedó borrada por otro intenso beso." Lemmon.


One Piece, Nico-_ya_ y Law no me pertenece.

* * *

**DESEO**

Había muchas cosas que le llamaban la atención de aquella tripulación y la más importante de todas ellas era el _capitán_, si es que se le podía llamar así. Los _Sombrero de Paja_ eran una tripulación conocida en todo el mundo y sobre todo después del incidente de hacía dos años y de su posterior aparición repentina.

Su _capitán_ más que una persona, era un personaje. En ese preciso instante se encontraba _rodando_, literalmente, por el césped de la cubierta del _Sunny_ —otra de las cosas que le llamaba la atención, ¿césped en un navío?— ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero no sólo eso, escasos minutos después de empezar a rodar, aquella especie de mapache que le recordaba demasiado a Bepo siguió a su _capitán_ por el césped y, como no, aquel tirador con asombrosa puntería y una más asombrosa nariz se unió a la diversión. Finalmente, el esqueleto se unió a ellos tocando una alegre melodía que provocó un suspiro de desesperación al gran Trafalgar Law.

—¿No crees que es de lo más divertido? —La voz femenina a su vera le sorprendió. Siempre hacía lo mismo, ¿cuándo había llegado?

Se limitó a suspirar como toda respuesta a la pregunta y se acomodó todo lo que pudo en su hamaca.

—No te enfurruñes —insistió Robin—, de vez en cuando hay que hacer estas cosas.

Law se incorporó sobre la hamaca y dirigió sus grises ojos hacia la arqueóloga.

—No cuando instantes antes le han declarado la guerra a una _Yonkou_.

La morena volvió a reír divertida. Todos aquellos pensamientos le recordaban a los que tenía ella misma cuando entró en la tripulación. Le costó mucho entender el porqué de la felicidad constante de todos, porqué todo lo que hacían, por mínimo que fuese, se convertía en una aventura.

—Ya lo entenderás, Trafalgar Law —dijo finalmente, mientras dejaba al ex-_Shichibukai_ sentado y se dirigía hacia los árboles de mandarina.

Introdujo sus manos entre las hojas de los árboles, buscando alguna mandarina para poder merendar; tenía que aprovechar los privilegios que le daba Nami y le permitían servirse ella misma esa deliciosa fruta. Aun recordaba los chichones que llevó Luffy en la cabeza durante tres días por _robarle_ una mandarina.

—¿Qué cojones se supone que he de entender? —Trafalgar la había seguido—, no se toman absolutamente _nada_ en serio y tú, la única que consideraba sensata en la tripulación, me dice que es normal. ¿Con quién narices he hecho esta alianza?

Cuando finalmente encontró la mandarina, la arrancó del árbol y empezó a pelarla.

—Con la Tripulación de los _Mugiwara_ —contestó.

Aquello exasperó a Law, que posó su inseparable _nodachi_ en un mandarino y se sentó en el primer escalón, cercano a los árboles y a Robin.

—Todos, sin excepción, son mucho más de lo que ves a simple vista —Nico Robin conocía a sus _nakama_ como la que más, aunque su tiempo con ellos era uno de los más escasos—. Luffy parece alguien totalmente ajeno a todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, pero cuando se le necesita, es el primero que se cala su sombrero hasta las orejas y no para hasta que consigue lo que quiere…

—…aunque con ello tenga que enfrentarse al mismísimo Gobierno Mundial —concluyó Law. Aun recordaba la estupefacción que sintió cuando vio aquella portada del periódico donde se veía la bandera del Gobierno Mundial ardiendo y todos los tripulantes de los _Mugiwara_ de brazos cruzados, delante de una bella Nico Robin prisionera que no paraba de llorar.

—Y no sólo eso —quitó un gajo de la mandarina y se lo comió—, Zoro es más que alguien con poca orientación, tiene una adoración por Luffy y una determinación que jamás había visto en nadie.

—Y ese estúpido orgullo suyo —Law observó cómo su compañera se comía la mandarina y, lentamente, se colocaba a su lado.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —Preguntó, a lo que él asintió—, Nami es más que un par de pechos, ha vivido cosas más horribles que las mías propias y ha sabido aprender de ellas. Ussop y Chopper no son piratas temerosos de todo y todos, son capaces de convertirse en los aventureros y _nakama_ más valientes si la situación lo requiere.

La cercanía de Robin estaba inquietando a Trafalgar.

—¿Y qué me dices de los tres pervertidos?

—Son capaces de defender sus convicciones con su propia vida si es necesario —Robin rió—, ¿quién no desearía tener un césped en el navío? Franky lo hizo sin ningún tipo de problema —hizo una pausa—. Sanji es capaz de perder un combate con tal de que sus manos estén intactas para continuar cocinando, aunque eso implique un ochenta por ciento de sus costillas rotas. Y luego está Brook, que a pesar de ser el mayor, es el más infantil de todos, pero sus ganas de proteger lo que ha conseguido le hacen convertirse en uno de los _nakama _más fieles, pese a que justo unirse a nosotros nos separamos.

Tras estas palabras, la arqueóloga separó los dos últimos gajos de la mandarina y, mientras se comía uno, tendió el otro a su compañero.

—Nada es lo que parece —susurró sin mirar a Robin—. ¿Y tú? ¿Me vas a decir que lo de _niña demonio_ también es sólo la primera impresión?

—No —dijo divertida— eso es verdad. ¿Quieres?

Trafalgar Law miró como Robin le tendía un gajo de mandarina y, por segunda vez en su vida, no pudo apartar la mirada. La primera vez fue en el Archipiélago Shabondy. Allí habían coincidido en aquella especie de subasta inhumana donde había bromeado varías veces con Bepo sobre venderlo; la pelea empezó y la primera vez que se percató de ella descendía del techo del teatro, con dos hermosas alas surgiendo de su espalda. Aun recordaba los pantalones y camisa-chaleco violeta y amarilla que llevaba, los zapatos de tacón y su flequillo azabache cortado recto.

—No quiero —contestó finalmente a la ofrenda de la mandarina—, la quiero de otra manera.

Nunca se había considera alguien excesivamente _lanzado_ en cuanto a mujeres se trataba, aunque su físico y sus maneras dijesen lo contrario. Sin pensárselo e intentando recordar a qué sabía una mandarina, cogió a Robin por la nuca y se adentró en ella con un húmedo beso. Su lengua no pidió permiso, pero la arqueóloga lo aceptó sin oponer resistencia. La mezcla cálida de su saliva con la acidez de la mandarina se mezcló y, para Law, notar las manos de la arqueóloga apoyadas en su propio pecho le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras le besaba.

Los dos se separaron y, sin dejar que la morena reaccionase, el ex-_Shichibukai_ le cogió la mano que aun sujetaba el gajo de mandarina y lo dirigió a su boca pero, no contento con eso, lamió el dedo índice de su acompañante. Hecho esto, se levantó y se dirigió a por su _nodachi._

—¿Te vas? —Preguntó Robin.

Él no contestó, simplemente se cargó la espada a su hombro y observó cómo Nico Robin se levantaba de la escalera y se alisaba la escueta falda que llevaba.

Ella sí que era más _lanzada_ con los hombres, así que se acercó a Law y, haciendo hueco con su mano, le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído. Él sonrió y, colocándose el sombrero para disimular su nerviosismo, susurró un leve _Room_, que sólo fue escuchado por él mismo. Un segundo después, ninguno de los dos se encontraba en cubierta.

—Esta siempre será la habitación más bonita del _Sunny_ —los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de la pecera iluminaban el rostro de la arqueóloga, pero Law no quería escuchar bellezas sobre el lugar donde se encontraban, sólo la quería a ella, entera.

Dejando la _nodachi_ apoyada en una de las columnas de la sala se acercó a Robin y, sin mediar palabra, volvió a besarla. Sus manos se enredaron en su cabello y recogió todo su cabello con su mano. Tiró suavemente de él y la cabeza de Robin miró hacia arriba.

—Sí que es verdad que eres una _Niña Demonio_ —los dos esbozaron una sonrisa que pronto quedó borrada por otro intenso beso.

Las manos de Robin se colaron dentro de la camiseta de Law y, con cautela, repasó todos los músculos del capitán, que aprovechó para acercarse más a ella y notar sus pechos. Soltó el cabello azabache de la chica y tiró de su camisa, haciendo que los botones saltasen y mostrasen unos pechos perfectamente redondeados; mientras una mano de Law se entretenía con uno de ellos, su boca había descendido hacia el otro y lo saboreaba lentamente, deleitándose y notando como los pezones de Robin de endurecían lentamente.

Un gemido huyó de los labios de la arqueóloga, lo que provocó otra sonrisa en los labios de Law y decidió que era el momento de colarse bajo la falda de la mujer.

Ella se dejó hacer.

Con el primer beso que le había dado en aquella habitación la arqueóloga había perdido el autocontrol que la caracterizaba. Su deseo por aquel hombre había llegado a niveles desconocidos para ella. Cierto era que pocas veces había hecho el amor por simple placer, siempre con dobles intenciones o como un favor por protección; pero aquella vez era diferente. Delante de ella tenía a un famoso capitán y ex-_Shichibukai_ y lo estaba disfrutando.

Cuando la mano de Trafalgar se coló dentro de las bragas de Robin, la zona ya estaba húmeda y cuando un dedo se introdujo en su intimidad, la morena apretó los muslos. Con suaves movimientos, Law la llevo al sofá y, antes de sentarla, le quitó las bragas. Se moría de ganas de hacer gritar a aquella mujer de puro placer. Acariciando su intimidad, decidió que era el momento de hundirse en ella.

Robin se sobresaltó al notar la húmeda lengua de Trafalgar recorriéndola, pero la sorpresa fue sustituida por un placer que llego casi al instante. Sabía que entre sus piernas tenía a un potencial traidor pero, qué más daba, estaba disfrutando como una perra en celo. Y, ¿qué mujer no necesita eso? Sin pensárselo, bajo las manos hacia la cabeza de Law y, enredando sus dedos en el cabello oscuro del chico, acompañó sus movimientos.

No tardó en llegar. La respiración se le entrecortó y sus caderas se alzaron levemente. Varios gemidos se volvieron a escapar y antes de continuar con el siguiente, los labios de Law taparon los suyos. Pudo notar su propio sabor salado, la calidez de la lengua de su amante furtivo y restos de acidez que quedaban en las comisuras de los labios de Trafalgar. Sin mediar palabra, las manos de Nico Robin se dirigieron al cinturón del capitán, el cual desató sin problema para poder bajarle los pantalones. Sabía que el chico hacía rato que estaba preparado, así que cuando se recostó sobre ella y, sin avisar, la penetró, la arqueóloga no pudo hacer nada más que clavar sus uñas en la espalda desnuda de su amante y ahogar un grito de placer en el hueco de su cuello.

Las embestidas de Trafalgar Law no cesaban y los gemidos de la arqueóloga las acompañaban. Notar a aquel hombre dentro suyo y sentir su deseo escaparse por todos los poros de su piel fue el sentimiento que le acompañó cuando se le escapó un orgasmo que fue incapaz de callar. Al mismo tiempo que se rendía al placer, pudo escuchar los gemidos del _capitán_ cercanos a su oído y como descargaba toda su semilla dentro de su vagina. La calidez y la sensualidad de aquel momento eran insuperables.

Nico Robin apartó las manos de la espalda de su acompañante y cogió su rostro con ellas, para besarle de nuevo como agradecimiento por aquel orgasmo que había calificado como uno de los mejores de su vida. El ex-_Shichibukai_ sacó su miembro del interior del Robin y sin dejar de perder el contacto con su cuerpo, pronunció en un susurró un _Room_, que sí fue escuchado por la arqueóloga.

Un segundo después, se encontraban en la habitación de Robin, encima de su cama. Trafalgar se levantó no sin antes besar uno de los pechos de su amante y se dispuso a vestirse.

—¿Era necesario irse? —Preguntó.

Law sonrió y, aun sin vestir, se acercó a Robin, apoyando una mano en la cama y reclinándose sobre el desnudo cuerpo de la arqueóloga, acarició su sexo.

—Nico-_ya_…

—Esta noche me toca guardia —le cortó—, como inquilino en el _Thousand Sunny_ deberías acompañarme.

Él rio descarado, pellizcó el clítoris de la mujer y se acabó de vestir. Antes de irse, volvió a besarla, para tener algo con lo que aguantar hasta que el sol se pusiera.

Nico-_ya_ tenía razón, era un _niña demonio._

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí!

Hacía mucho que no subía nada y me apetecía. Adoro estos dos más de lo que puedo considerar normal y me parecen una pareja ideal para encuentros de sexo furtivo.

Cabe destacar que el hecho de que me animase a hacer un _Lemmon_ —que no sé si quedó del todo bien— es por culpa de los comentarios del fic _Intrigada_. No, en serio, he disfrutado mucho haciéndolo.

¡Espero vuestras reviews!

HanaHana


End file.
